Parts of our Lives
by ragsweas
Summary: Written for can you make it to the end challenge-I may add more for more charcters. 1 Petunia Dursley. 2 Frank Longbottom
1. Petunia dursley

**A/N: I am writing this for the challenge "Can you make it to the end?" and all the parts will go in this story. I will not abandon any of my other stories, but this, i need to complete.**

* * *

 **Challenge-Can you make it to the end challenge**

 **Round 1**

 **Prompt-Petunia Dursley**

 **Words-471**

She watched the garden of 4, Privet Drive. A garden she had loved and tended for years. A garden in which she had forced her nephew to work in hope that maybe he may become normal. She never planted a Lily there-no, Petunia Dursley never planted a Lily in her garden.

People had called her jealous-yes, she was jealous. Why wouldn't she be, when her sister got o do all great things with just a wand and she just remained a normal muggle? Every time Lily would come home with a new story of her world and her parents would laugh and comment. They never really listened to her story-how she scored a perfect A or how Jimmy Piers fell down the stairs.

But that didn't mean she didn't love Lily. Her Lily. Her baby sister. The one she had played with, the one she had taught and the one she had laughed with. Maybe, if that boy, Snape, had never come she would have not been so repelled by the idea of Hogwarts and magic. Maybe, things would have been different.

Petunia watched as the last piece of furniture was carried out of the house. Her house-the house she had lived in, the place she had actually called home. All because of the freak.

She didn't always hate him-no, when he was just an orphan who was left on her doorstep, she had tended him, allowed him to play with Dudley and even carried him. But within a month, he showed his freakishness. She didn't want anything of that sort to affect her own child, and so she threw the boy in the cupboard under the stairs, hoping he would never affect her family.

But he did, and now they had to go somewhere far off to protect her family.

She feels as he walks through the door and looks at her.

"I have lived in this house for 20 years and now in a single night I am expected to leave."

"They'll torture you," She hears a small hint of pain in his voice. "if they think for a moment you know where I'm going. They'll stop at nothing."

Petunia turned to look at Harry and said, "Do you think I don't know what they are capable of?"

Taking a deep breath, she said what she had bottled up inside her for years. "You didn't just lose a mother that night in Godric's Hollow you know." She looked Harry into the eye and said, "I lost a sister."

She turned and left, without looking back and leaving. If protecting the boy was what lily died for, maybe Petunia could leave her comfort and go away to protect her sister's last wishes.


	2. Frank Longbottom

**A/N: Here's the second part-and this is under 500 words as well.**

* * *

 **Challenge-Can you make it to the end**

 **Round 1**

 **Words-485**

 **Prompt-Frank Longbottom**

He was one of the best Aurors in his days. One of the best. Trained under Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody and worked alongside him as well, frank Longbottom was unstoppable. His wife, Alice was the same and she only stopped when Neville was going to be born. At 27, both of them were perfectly happy, both personally and professionally, till the day Bellatrix Lestrange barged into their house.

Now, he sat in the Janus Thickey Ward, unable to control his own body and mind. He saw, he knew everything. Alice always was better, she gave Neville toffee wrappers just to show that she knew, that she was aware of everything. He, huh! He just sat there, staring.

He remembers his boy growing up. How much his mother tortured Neville, oh! He and Alice had planned that as soon as the war ended, they would move out-because as much as Frank loved his mother, he knew her limit.

He watched as he grew into a chubby kid, shy and introvert. He watched as he became sweeter like his mother and forgetful like his father. Neville talked so awed about Harry Potter after his second year and how he, just by ten points, made Gryffindor win the house cup.

Only if he knew that he and Harry were practically inseparable when they were toddlers!

Franks watched his son grow up and every time he came, frank tried to move or to speak, but his mind and body rebelled and frank just sat there, staring.

Neville came back after fifth year and told them about the battle. Had they been in the right mind, Alice would have grounded Neville and then Frank would have bought a gift for Neville. He was so proud of Neville, for fighting himself and becoming something so much more, but frank just couldn't say it.

Then came the end of sixth year and he heard the death of Dumbledore. He believed all was lost. He wanted to hug his son and say, "It's all right. Run away, stay safe son." But only his hand rose, merely by a centimeter. He wanted to tell his son he was proud of him, after so much he had done, but he failed.

Now he sat there, after seventh year, listening as Neville told them about seventh year. How he led the whole school, how he helped Harry Potter, how he killed Voldemort's pet and how they won. Frank knew that this was it. If he didn't say it now, he wouldn't ever.

Neville watched as he slowly met his gaze and his mouth fell open. Frank wanted to laugh-well, it was funny. He opened his mouth and his body and mind yet again disagreed. But Frank had to do it.

"P-Proud." He said and Alice repeated, nodding. As tears came in Neville's eyes and he smiled, frank knew that everything would be all right.


End file.
